falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
F2RP Technical Info
Technical Information Latest release The latest F2RP version is v1.1. The downloadable version has been silently updated many times since the original v1.1 release on January 13, 2008. The first v1.1 release came with mandatory patches in the form of script files, which have subsequently been moved into the main installer. The current version of v1.1 is dated February 22, 2008. If you downloaded v1.1 before February 22, 2008, you do not have the latest version. Prerequisites Fallout 2 Game disc Patches F2RP can be installed on top of the following: * Unpatched 1.0 * With the official 1.02US patch installed * With Killap's unofficial patch installed Please also read "Other mod compatibility" below. Installation type The Restoration works with both "minimal" and "humongous" installations. Language There are also problems with non-English Fallout versions, but both US and UK (without children) work fine. If your version was non-English, you needed to apply certain post-processing to Fallout after installing the Restoration. According to Killap; "For non English users, you need to rename the: \BlackIsle\Fallout2\data\Text\English folder to whatever language you are using, such as German, in order to play." Windows Because the Restoration Project incorporates some of the Sfall engine tweaks by Timeslip, it will not work with Mac versions of Fallout 2. It also won't run in XP's Win95/98 Compatibility Mode (but it will run on Win95/98), but there's no need to use that anyway. Post-Installation Fixes After a successful install of the Restoration, there are still some things that may have to be done for everything to work correctly. Savegames You cannot use savegames made with earlier versions of F2RP, or without F2RP. After you install F2RP, you must start a new game. art_cache_size For some people, the Restoration 1.1 crashes when using the elevators in the EPA. To fix this, you have to set/change the "art_cache_size" in the fallout2.cfg file to a higher value, like "art_cache_size=255" or more. "proto" folder The contents of the folder named "proto" (within the Fallout game directory), should be read-only. The folder itself doesn't need to be read-only. The installer should take care of this, but sometimes doesn't. While playing, the game will put new files in this folder, but these new files will be removed when you exit the game. Bug reports by Nevill Nevill from the NMA forums made a list of bugs which can be found here, including a fix for gcbrain: http://www.nma-fallout.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=40590&postdays=0&postorder=asc&start=999 In-Game Fixes If you have more than one processor in your computer, there may be some problems with the engine tweaks that are part of the Restoration, resulting in crashes. In this case, # Launch game and when you're in the menu # Ctrl+Alt+Del # "Applications"; select "Fallout II"; right-click and select "Go To Process" # You're redirected to "Processes"; exactly "Fallout2.exe" # Again, right-click, and "Set Affinity..." # Leave only 1 core/CPU/etc for Fallout2.exe Other mod compatibility General compatibility F2RP probably only works with the mods included in the F2RP installer. No other mods are safe to use together with F2RP. Talking Head For Cassidy Mod The "talking head mod for Cassidy" will make Cassidy's heart pills stop working. B-Team Mod The B-Team mod will make Cassidy's armor appearance stop working. Glovz' AP Ammo Damage Mod Glovz "AP ammo damage" mod is included in the Restoration Project expansion, but is disabled by default. To enable it, a line must be edited in the 'ddraw.ini' file in the fallout2 folder. Compatibility of the damage mod is undetermined, so use with caution is suggested. Resolution Patcher Mod The "resolution patcher" mod is compatible with F2RP. Current bugs These are bugs in the February 22 release of v1.1. Don't report bugs unless you know you have a proper installation of this release (without any optional mods). Bugs reported by NMA forum members Slowhand, GanymeDes-, Nevill, Darek, Ochrei, Morticia, Petrell and others. Arroyo CONFIRMED: Locked chest bug: Hakunin's chest cannot be opened. CONFIRMED: Hakunin's script is missing a check to determine if he actually sees you before entering combat mode. This results in endless combat, i.e. if you hit him, similar to the behavior of the unpatched holy people. CONFIRMED: Seed planting bug: Planting normal seeds in Arroyo crashes the game. CONFIRMED: Empty encounter bug: After leaving the village, empty encounters occur immediately following the initial Kaga encounter. (This bug sometimes happens after other Kaga encounters instead.) CONFIRMED: Play with the Jinxed trait and critical misses with all sorts of outcomes are a common occurrence. Play Iron man, so get to see Kaga quite often. And almost every time he misses and drops his weapon and then just stands there, doing nothing. Does he have an unarmed skill? Klamath UNCONFIRMED: The game crashes when attempting to kick in the door of Vic's shed (after triggering the trap by trying to open it normally). UNCONFIRMED: The Dunton's dialog doesn't fit the situation when re-entering the town after rustling the Brahmin. CONFIRMED: Still possible to get "Figure out who's rustling the brahmin" quest after the Dunton's are dead, but no way of solving it. CONFIRMED: The maintenance robot Klamath Canyon is no longer hostile if you end combat and leave the map or hide. CONFIRMED: Dialogue is displayed atop the screen when bartering Slim Picket for the key to Trapper Town. Fixed. The Den UNCONFIRMED: The boy who gives you Mom's quest immediately asks if you have any updates afterwards. - is this only if you stand too close to him? UNCONFIRMED: After defeating Tyler's gang, Lara delivers her 'meet us back' line. After her gang disappears she says 'meet us back' again, then disappears herself. UNCONFIRMED: If Lara is killed during the gang war, and her gang wins the battle, she re-appears in the church. UNCONFIRMED: The game crashes when loading "A Den Caravan Attacking a Vault City Caravan" near The Den. TYPO: "Quiet" is misspelled as "quite" several times in The Den Orphanage quest. CONFIRMED: Slaves flee w/o providing quest info. Modoc UNCONFIRMED: The game crashes when accessing the hidden area in the (Farrel's?) cabin. UNCONFIRMED: There are two Karls in Modoc. Vault City UNCONFIRMED: The Tap Room is hostile upon entering. No mutants in party. After scouting Gecko, killing raiders, scouting to NCR, reporting Bishop to Lynette (account book and bishop holodisk) but BEFORE I've talked to Westin, get Vault Village quest, talk to village leader and get $10k for weapons. Talking to Joe fixes it. UNCONFIRMED: I spoke with the guy when I first entered the village, and the option that there's another way.. says 'Error' instead. I clicked it and it worked, but weird that it comes up as 'Error'. When I went to Vault City to talk to McClure about it, he said he'll change his mind if I find a way to get rid of the molerats. So I went back to the village and everyone acted like I already fixed the problem. The guy wouldn't speak to me again. McClure wouldn't speak to me any further on the subject either. UNCONFIRMED: Connar can give you money for nothing, he can leave you without the money (and then say that you may keep it), and you can get karma penalties infinitely. Not mentioning the references to the non-existent 203 line in his msg file. And the global variable 143 is strange... when it equals 5, you haven't helped the villagers yet, but they all think you did because they check if it is >3. UNCONFIRMED: Bugged Questline: (1) I received the mission from Stark to kill creatures in the village outside. When I went there they ask me to buy 10k $ of weapons for them. Then I go back to Vault City and find my contact who tells me there may be another way with McClure. So I go to McClure whose first words are "congratulations for helping the village", even though the quest has not been completed. (2) "The Brain" thanks me for the power plant and I can answer "ok, but first I would you to do something for me" or something like that. He agrees to remove the creatures (I already had that dialog when I finished the power plant quest before starting the village/creature/weapon quest). (3) When I return to the village the creatures are still there, but no dialog options are available with either Stark or McClure. UNCONFIRMED: "Error" dialog option after receiving the village quest from Stark, entering the village and talking to Connor. TYPO: 'VICENCOM.MSG' (lines 306 & 307): "I must find out more the true purpose of these Vaults." (should be 'more about' or 'more of') TYPO: Pip-Boy quest "Collect food (10 meat jerky and 6 fruit) for Ann to be used at the nearby village" should be 12 meat jerky. CONFIRMED: Jammed vault door bug: You know, those jammed doors that you can open with 7 ST and a crowbar, or strength 8 only. Using the crowbar the doors wont open (they say the open, but in reality the stay shut), reloading and using only strength works fine though. This bug don't hit every time, sometimes the doors work and sometimes they don't. CONFIRMED: Line 203 is missing in the vcconnar.msg file, causing an error in Connor's dialog. Gecko UNCONFIRMED: The third dialog option displays "error" when asking the Rat God if he can stop the Vault patrol attacks. UNCONFIRMED: After receiving the xp for killing the Rat God, the quest is listed as active in the Pipboy. - Does this not belong in Klamath? UNCONFIRMED: The ghoul "receptionist" guard and the door guards by the yellow door in the Plant both tell you to go to Harold in order to get e Yellow Pass Key. However, Harold's drawer contains a Yellow Reactor Keycard which will not open the Gecko Plant door. CONFIRMED: Repaired reactor bug: Everyone thinks the reactor is fixed before I even arrive. This is possibly triggered by talking to the ghoul in Gecko. CONFIRMED: Killed Skeeter for the Fuel Cell Controller. Now the ghouls in the reactor and those who guard The Brain are hostile while others are not. CONFIRMED: The reactor control computer script lets you bypass the access code sequence. One dialogue path that produces it: use computer: - hello ... > action - this terminal ... > a robot? ... - reactor maintenance robot > 5B57... - incorrect security access code > oops - searching... > back - tertiary functional access code accepted Fixed. CONFIRMED: Skeeter won't give me the quest to get the 3-step plasma transformer from the reactor. I also tried without his asking me, but doesn't work either. The conversation at the reactor ends with the words that I have to come back because there's a waiting list for the part I requested. (Actually a game feature, not a bug. Ensure you have an upgradeable weapon in your inventory the first time you speak to him. You only have one chance to receive this quest) Broken Hills UNCONFIRMED: The female caravan guard in front of Chad's/Bill's door is named 'Error' in dialogue & upon inspection. UNCONFIRMED: I went to Jacob and Aileen, and Jacob wouldn't talk to me because I'd repaired the mine, so I went to bust his friends out of jail, which I thought would initiate the quest to destroy the mine. They told me to talk to Jacob, and I was warped there, but the two still acted as if they were in jail. "We wuz framed!", "This ain't justice!" Jacob still refused to talk to me. UNCONFIRMED: "Error" displayed in dialogs when talking to the Downtown area trading and protection corps. TYPO: Message when entering Chad's house: "Carefully undoor the locking mechanism." CONFIRMED: The female caravan guards Cathy, Betty, and Heather all have names. The male guards all say their name is "Error". This was probably caused by corrupt files since a new installation fixed the problem. Probably the unconfirmed error below has a similar solution and is not a bug. Redding UNCONFIRMED: Neither Doc Johnson nor Lou clear or restock their inventory. CONFIRMED: Missing dialog options regarding cure of Fannie Mae's jet addiction despite possession of antidote. Only for female characters, though. If this is intended as a male only quest, females should not be able to cure fanny. CONFIRMED: If you leave the map right after you've given Fannie the $200 it's impossible to make her OD no matter how many times you give her money later. CONFIRMED: Killing all the wanamingos marks quest 2 (clear out the mine) as completed. Buying the deed from the mayor sets it to active. So if you kill them before talking to the mayor, the quest gets reactivated and can never be crossed off. Fixed. UNCONFIRMED: Sheriff Marion won't acknowledge a peaceful resolution of the bar fight quest. Please elaborate... If this is the same bug as in vanilla Fallout it has been fixed a long time ago. New Reno UNCONFIRMED: After defeating the Masticator, I received 2500 xp, but I do not become a prize fighter. I suspect the error has something to do with the scripting, since the camera jerks around right after the fight, but no dialog with Stuart Little is actually initiated. Furthermore, I can't talk to him at all. UNCONFIRMED: After T-Ray installs the grav plates on the car, the messages "you got the car back without using violence. you gain 750 exp. points" appear. CONFIRMED: In Nikki's dialogue after placing a bet the option "You Nikki?" leads to Node999 instead of Node010, ending the dialogue prematurely. CONFIRMED: You receive the "Gravedigger" reputation for digging up the Mordino's stash that Myron points out. (XP, no optional mods, English Humongous 1.0 + v1.1-Feb22 + fixes) CONFIRMED: The talking slot machines in the "Desperado" sometimes give error messages. Fixed. Sierra Army Depot UNCONFIRMED: Entering SAD even without talking about it with the Wrights leads to them to demolish the town even with their stills destroyed. UNCONFIRMED: Repairing w/o inspection on the 3rd level (perhaps all levels) yields repair for 0 xp. 1st inspection & repair yields disable for 0 xp, 2nd inspection & repair yields disabled w/ 200xp. New California Republic UNCONFIRMED: I talked Jack out of blowing himself up, but if you're an intelligent character you have to lower your IN stats (and boost up ST to 7) to keep the "Take care of Jack" quest for Mira. - is this a bug, since the quest is for stupid people? UNCONFIRMED: The game crashes when attempting to enter or leave the bazaar. I killed the slavers and talked with "junk" man who offered to fix my car. Then I went back to NCR and got mission to fix Vault 15. Now I can't leave NCR w/o the game crashing. - Map corruption? UNCONFIRMED: The caravan run won't work for me. I met Stanwell near my parked car in NCR. It happened to be the 11th so he asked if I want to go as a guard for 2000 bucks. I agreed. At the first encounter the caravan had Stanwell and some blue clad NCR police officers as guards. I killed the robbers and tried to move on. After an empty encounter the caravan changed and now consisted of some guards with leather amour and Stanwell had disappeared. When I wound up in Redding there was no one to collect my money from. All the tents were empty. TYPO: Talking with Dr. Henry about cybergenetics, the player's lines are "Continue", rather than "Continue". CONFIRMED: the Rangers won't acknowledge the completion of the quest despite eliminating the slavers. They will acknowledge it if you wipe out the slaver's before getting the quest and then they will ask you to do it again. CONFIRMED: Karl doesn't unlock the cell door when you want to 'talk' to Oswald. Fixed. Vault 15 CONFIRMED: When you complete the deal between the squatters and NCR, a new map is used for the Vault 15 squatter area. This revamped Vault 15 map has a bug, once you set foot on that map you lose your car, and the placement of the player's characters is always to the south, even if you enter from somewhere else. Fixed. San Francisco UNCONFIRMED: The Dragon challenge messages are inconsistent to what actually happens in combat, i.e. stating someone's been knocked down even though they're still standing. Also, when a hit knocks someone unconscious, it just makes them fall and vice versa. Navarro CONFIRMED: Vertibird bug: Unable to access or fly vertibird. The Enclave CONFIRMED: Using electronic lockpicks (MKII at least, probably normal as well) on the doors in the trap room unlocks them, but also produces the 'that does nothing' message. EPA UNCONFIRMED: When fighting the spore plants the game freezes for about 2 - 3 minutes between turns. UNCONFIRMED: Missing confirmation message when using the lockpick skill. UNCONFIRMED: The generator terminal in the sub-level 3 room with the big computer provides no input. UNCONFIRMED: The functional computer in the green level delivers error messages when downloading biology data. UNCONFIRMED: 'Using' the air vent outside the elevator on the green level does nothing/displays no message. UNCONFIRMED: Marijuana use (conjunction with Psycho) permanently increased PE+1, EN+2, AG+1. UNCONFIRMED: Part of the wall in the NW ends prematurely and can be walked behind. UNCONFIRMED: There's an "Error" dialogue option either with the doctor or the Science Hologram. UNCONFIRMED: The day/night cycles when inside the EPA facility (assuming the lights are fixed). Even though the lights should be on no matter what time of the day, they will be off at midnight. UNCONFIRMED: I repaired the lighting problem in the underground facility as well as the voice computer and the magnetic coil. Then I returned to the doctor and took his serum and stuff. afterwards, I had some fun and disabled the power fields via the computer terminals and then killed the beasts and guys that came out of their cells. Then I spoke to the doctor again he noticed that I had killed his prisoners and wanted me to repeat the very first quest again. TYPO: (red level, when speaking to the hologram) "…help solve difficult mathmatical mathematical problems" TYPO: (Player's line) "…the only way I foud found in was through the vents." TYPO: (Mr. Chemmie, poison) "To make posion poison, you require..." TYPO: (Mr. Chemmie, poison antidote) "...one scorpion tale tail and..." TYPO: Operationas Operations Manual. TYPO: (Mr. Chemmie, super stimpack) "Make a Stimpack" (Might be intentional as for Stimpack it was 'Make a stimpack'). is wrong with this? (epac9.msg) CONFIRMED: Elevator bug: Using the elevators crashes the game. CONFIRMED: Door bug: If you have the password and then go to a door that you didn't try to open earlier, you get a list of false passwords plus the correct one. Doing this will cause the game to forget that you know the password, so you cannot open any more of the "ABRE" doors afterwards. CONFIRMED: Killing the plants outside of the EPA with plant spray before actually receiving the quest from the hologram leaves the quest unresolved. CONFIRMED: The Static Hologram (epac22) calling node 990 exits dialog prematurely but should probably go to node 006. Fixed. CONFIRMED: The warehouse doctor (epac17) portion of the conversation should be removed. Fixed. Primitive Tribe UNCONFIRMED: After rescuing Serin I get the quest reward, but he never appears in the village. I've done this by carrying him myself or getting the guy outside to do it. If I use doctor on his leg and heal it his text never changes (he still acts surprised as if you're an enemy) and he never gets up. UNCONFIRMED: I couldn't finish saving the hunter quest. After I saved and healed him he'd run out and end up lying down inside the cave wall when I came back. UNCONFIRMED: Sulik sometimes wanders off the map and disappears completely. UNCONFIRMED: There are two Sulik sisters: one in the Slaver's Camp and another one in the Primitive Tribe. TYPO: (Primitive Tribe Chief) Sulik and the tribe's chief exchange grettings greetings. TYPO: (Primitive Tribe Chief) "Perhaps he is holding here her there or knows where she might be held." TYPO: (Primitive Tribe Chief) "If not, I am sorry, we are a primitive tribe and not to too connected with outside world." TYPO: (Primitive Tribe Head Warrior) "We fight only to protect ourselves and to find food." TYPO: (Sulik's sister) "Please, get me and others out of here." TYPO: (wounded hunter in cave) The He pauses for a moment... CONFIRMED: Spears & Knives bug: I had 5 regular spears and about 15 knives on me and the warrior wouldn't accept them. However, when I dropped some knives, to have the exact number of items in my inventory, the quest worked just fine. Sharpened spears are only accepted if you have the correct amount already, upon accepting the quest. Also sharpened spears will not be removed from the inventory. CONFIRMED: Well bug: I can't repair the well in the primitive tribe area. I used the rope on the well but when I attempt to use the bucket my character just runs up to the well and does nothing. CONFIRMED: Serin can still be seen near the cave entrance at the left side IN the wall. CONFIRMED: After rescuing Serin and returning to the center village map, you get the xp points, but the missing hunters quest is not checked off in the Pipboy and the shaman will not talk to you, (to give you the medicinal plants quest) until you exit to the fishing area first. In updated version, talking to the Head warrior will cross out the missing hunters quest as well, but doing so does not affect the Shaman (It becomes impossible to get the medicinal plants quest). CONFIRMED: The Head-Warrior seems to be immortal, despite my doing (96 + 121 + 136 + 117 + 110 + 15) damage to him with my SMG. He has 600 HP, a bit much but no bug. Abbey UNCONFIRMED: The Pipboy lists the botany quest as active despite returning Brother Paul, securing the requested info and receiving the xp points for it. UNCONFIRMED: Blasting away the NW stone rocks will open a path and you can walk on the water up there. UNCONFIRMED: The biology disk isn't recognized by Brother Paul and the info cannot be entered in to the computer. UNCONFIRMED: Some of the gravestones/crosses are misplaced so that they stand on the graves and float in the air when digging the grave open. Also, it seems that Per's name is spelled wrong: "Joner" vs. "Jorner". No reward is given for placing a stone into his grave either. TYPO: The quest "Inform brother Thomas and father Tully about the whereabouts of each other" is mis-named. It should be "Samuel" and not "Thomas". Slaver's Camp UNCONFIRMED: I can use the keys on the gate of the SW pen, which unlocks, but not open it until I leave the map and come back. Last time, I didn't even open the door to the NE pen where Kurisu is. I unlock the SW pen, leave the map then come back. The SW pen opens and all the slaves run away (once the slavers are all dead.) Then, I go to NE pen. I don't even try or use the keys on the door. Talk to Kurisu and go to Primitive Tribe. All the slaves are out and gone when I come back. UNCONFIRMED: The slavers in the camp will never turn hostile when stolen from. TYPO: The two dogs have their names in lowercase, i.e. "dog" instead of "Dog". CONFIRMED: Fleeing camp after freeing Sulik's sister returns player to Primitive Village w/o car. CONFIRMED: When opening the gate to the slaves in the Slaver's camp, they sometimes never realize they're free. (XP, no optional mods, English Humongous 1.0 + v1.1-Feb22 + fixes) CONFIRMED: Sometimes the gate refuse to open after you've unlocked it. Leaving and re-entering the map fixes that. (XP, no optional mods, English Humongous 1.0 + v1.1-Feb22 + fixes) CONFIRMED: The "Slaver's Camp" quest cannot be completed unless you did it before talking to Rangers in NCR, and then after you've freed the slaves in the NCR pen, they want you to do the "Slaver's Camp" quest yet again. Hubbologist Stash CONFIRMED: The guys at Hubologists Stash are unarmed. CONFIRMED: The graphic for the watch is missing when that item is placed in the inventory. General UNCONFIRMED: Sulik suddenly becomes passive in combat for no apparent reason. CONFIRMED: Car trunk bug: The car trunk vanished from the back half of the car. When I try to get into the boot the chosen one plays the action of someone picking something off the ground then the boot completely disappears. Furthermore after that the game crashes if I try to drive the car again. CONFIRMED: Cassidy's heart pills won't work with the Talking Head mod for Cassidy. CONFIRMED: The game crashes when using the "Print to File" feature in the character creation window. Random Encounters UNCONFIRMED: Stealing infinite ammo and stimpacks from the mysterious stranger is much easier, for he/she may appear in empty maps and friendly encounters. UNCONFIRMED: In some caves there are well-equipped robbers who act like dummies, either running to you or just stand there. They never shoot their guns or swing their knives, except those who are equipped with unarmed weapons. UNCONFIRMED: Sometimes when exiting the map after entering an empty cave you're teleported to a position far away from where you originally were. UNCONFIRMED: I had saved in random encounter map that has the cave in the mountain wall. And because I kept dying in other encounters I had to reload to this save often. About half the time my character would teleport inside the cave (full of deathclaws). UNCONFIRMED : I found a lot of immortal "mixed breed feral dogs" near from the place where I killed the pariah dog. They died bleeding or instant death but they continually respawned to fight me. UNCONFIRMED: Caves in random encounters on the coast do not spawn critters like caves everywhere else do. Game Endings UNCONFIRMED: I got the "good" Gecko ending and also the Redding ending in which it got annexed by Vault City, and yet I still get the ending where Vault City's reactor couldn't support them and NCR conquered them. Character Stats UNCONFIRMED: With Endurance I thought my healing rate should have gone up to 4 when my end moved from 9 to 10, but that hasn't happened either. What is the verdict, is that just how the perk works, or should it work a little better? Perks UNCONFIRMED: The Gain Intelligence perk brought me from 8 to 9, but I still receive only 16 skill points per level. UNCONFIRMED: The Cult of Personality perk doesn't work properly with the Den caravan master who only barters with characters that have negative karma. CONFIRMED: The Bonus Move perk moves still refresh upon save/reload. Fixed. Category:Fallout 2 mods Category:Documentation Category:Help